LoganWorm's Survivor: Marquesas
Survivor: Marquesas was LoganWorm's fourth season in his series. It started on May 25th 2012 and ended on June 11th 2012. The season featured 16 brand new castaways on two different tribes. The main twist was called: "Isolation Island" This twist brought back one of the first four people voted out of the tribe. 47 people applied, 31 were cut from casting, and all 16 people participated in the season. People that signed up on the Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of first name), Age, Color Level, Timezone, and a couple of other answers to questions. Their Preferred Survivor Name is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Season Summary Genre: 'Reality Competition '''Winner: '??? (?-?) '''No. of Episodes: '''16 '''No. of Castaways: 16 Original Run: 'May 25th 2012 - June 11th 2012 '''Hosted On: 'Tengaged Website 'Preceded By: 'Survivor: Japan 'Followed By: 'Survivor: Nicaragua '''Location: '''Marquesas Islands, Polynesia '''Tribes: Rotu Maraamu Soliantu Text Summary: The castaways entered on Day 1 on randomly placed tribes discovering that 1 of the first 4 people voted out could return back to the game. Rotu won the first immunity challenge sending the Maraamu tribe to vote out Taryn. In the 2nd Immunity challenge Rotu came out on top when having to swim, winning immunity again. Maraamu then voted out Chris for being inactive. The 3rd immunity challenge's trivia resulted in Maraamu winning immunity. At Rotu's first tribal they shockingly sent home Danyo, after a revote. The 4th immunity challenge Maraamu won through the mud sending Rotu to their tribal council again. This time Rotu voted out Rstar for inactivity. In the 5th immunity challenge... Returning Players: N/A Videos: Castaways (All of the total votes do include revotes, but only include votes that are cast '''against' castaways, not for 'them) (All of the total votes '''do not '''include votes cast at Isolation Island). The Game NV = indicates that a person did not get eliminated by being voted out by the tribe, so there were no votes cast. RV = indicates that there was a revote. Voting History NV = indicates that the person did not vote, and had no effect on who was voted out. (usually because they forgot to vote, but there could be another reason) *All votes will be revealed once the season has ended* Episode Summaries '''Episode 1: "Don't Underestimate Me" When the castaways arrived, their tribes were already preselected. There were 8 people on each tribe. They found out that when someone was voted out, that they would have a chance to get back into the game, but this only applied to the first 4 people. Hidden immunity idols also made a return for the 4th consecutive time, with 1 being placed at each camp. The tribes had to chop coconuts, run them, then throw them at a target. The first tribe to knock down their 2 targets would win immunity. Rotu and Maraamu were head to head, and it even looked like Maraamu could have won, but didn't. Rotu won immunity sending Maraamu to tribal council. At the Rotu camp... At the Maraamu camp... At tribal council Jack T. said that someone who wasn't contributing should go home, and he pointed his finger at Chris more than anyone else, however Mearl and Boots had a different view and thought that Rebel or Taryn should go for messing up the challenge. In the end Taryn was sent to Isolation Island on a 4-2-1-1 vote, it wasn't over for her yet. 'Episode 2: "Anyone But Me"' At the next immunity challenge the tribes had to swim across to the platform together, then back. Both tribes tied, so a rock made the decision sending the Maraamu tribe to tribal yet again. At the Rotu camp... At the Maraamu camp... At Isolation Island... At tribal council Jack B. and Jack T. both noted that Chris deserved to go because he had not contributed anything to the first 2 days. In the end Chris was sent to Isolation Island on a 6-0 vote. He joined Taryn there. 'Episode 3: "Total Idiots"' At the next immunity challenge the 2 tribes had to answer trivia questions on LoganWorm's previous 3 seasons. Rotu had scored 4 points and Maraamu had 1 point when it only took 5 points to win, then Maraamu scored 3 more points tying it to a 4-4 score, then Maraamu scored the last point winning immunity and sending the Rotu tribe to their first tribal council of the game. At the Maraamu camp... At the Rotu camp... At Isolation Island... At tribal council the whole tribe decided that it was time for Rstar to go for not contributing a single thing. However, the tribe and Tengaged was shocked to find a tie vote between Danyo and Rstar, when the revote happened Danyo was voted out on a 4-2 vote, and went to Isolation Island. 'Episode 4: "Most of Them Are Followers"' At the next immunity challenge, the 2 tribes had to race each of their members through a pile of mud and back. The first tribe that raced all of their members first won immunity. Maraamu took their race slow, taking a lead with Rotu falling behind, they eventually lost their chance at immunity sending them to tribal council. At the Maraamu camp... At the Rotu camp... At Isolation Island... At tribal council the tribe discussed that Rstar was their sole option to vote off because he contributed absolutely nothing to the Rotu tribe, there was absoultely no other discussion. The Rotu tribe indeed voted off Rstar on a 6-0 vote. 'Episode 5: "I Hope You're Happy"' At the next immunity challenge both of the tribes had to "pull their weight" by grabbing a random bag and bringing it to the other side of the beach. The tribe that finished first, or carried the most weight along before the buzzer went off won immunity. The Rotu tribe carried the most weight and almost completed before the buzzer went off, causing them to win immunity sending Maraamu to tribal council. At the Rotu camp... At the Maraamu camp... At Isolation Island... At tribal council no one revealed anything, except for the fact that the next person gone wouldn't expect it. Indeed Jack T. didn't expect it getting voted out on a 5-1 vote being the 1st one officially out of the game, but placing 13th overall. 'Episode 6: "All Bow Down to Me"' At the next immunity challenge the tribes had to step onto logs that moved easily. Whichever tribe had their members standing on it at the end would win immunity. Rotu ended up winning immunity in a close battle. At the Rotu camp... At the Maraamu camp... At Isolation Island... At tribal council Maraamu stated that it was to be yet another blindside, whether anyone liked it or not. Boots got the boot on a 3-2 vote being the 4th one officially out of the game, but placing 12th overall. 'Episode 7: ""' The tribes were then sent to tribal council again the next day, finding out that they were merging into the new Soliantu tribe. There were 10 members total. However they had to choose to vote back in Chris or Danyo, who survived Isolation Island after being voted out. Twists 'Isolation Island:' The first 4 people voted out of the game had a chance to return. They went to Isolation Island, and has to wait for it to fill with all 4 people before finding out what they had to do. They found out there would only be 1 challenge, and who won it would face 10 people that would be left in the game to return. Whoever won the challenge also decided who sat next to them in that vote. Whoever lost first in the challenge was automatically eliminated. When there were only 2 people left, one of them were voted back into the game by the 10 people left. Numbers and rules may variate if the twist is ever used again however. Returning Players So far, no castaways from this season have returned to play in another season. Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series